


Mess

by whynothulk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem Dean chciałby mieć dzieci. Czasem też nie dałby rady patrzeć na to, czym się staje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105824) by [randomfatechidna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatechidna/pseuds/randomfatechidna). 



To wcale nie tak, że Dean nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci. Chodzi o to, że nawet gdyby już je miał, nigdy nie potrafiłby przestać bać się, że je zepsuje. Na zawsze. Jasne, Bobby i Sam w niego wierzyli, dali mu do zrozumienia na swój własny sposób, że wychował brata lepiej niż ich własny ojciec. Że nie mógłby nigdy nikogo zepsuć. Martwił się, że jego dziecko mogłoby przestraszyć się go za bardzo, żeby go pokochać. Bał się, że byłby zbyt pijany, żeby rano dostrzec strach na jego twarzy. Bał się, że zamiast być ojcem, byłby taki, jak jego własny; trenowałby swoje dzieci, zamiast je kochać.

Dean zbyt dobrze pamiętał dostawanie policzków i konieczność powstrzymywania łez. Konieczności wytrzymania pół godziny zanim John pozwoli mu iść do swojego pokoju. Nawet wtedy Dean robił wszystko, żeby ukryć ból przed Samem. Niezliczoną ilość razy mówił mu, że na coś wpadł, że wdał się w bójkę, żeby ukryć potwora w swoim ojcu. Zmyśliłby wszystko, żeby ukryć swojego ojca: stało się to tak normalne, że Dean już nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że następnym razem tata uderzy w mniej widoczne miejsce, żeby Dean nie musiał tak bardzo tego ukrywać. I nawet po tym wszystkim kochał tego mężczyznę. Nie mógł przestać podziwiać swojego ojca i być może to właśnie to najbardziej go przerażało. Nie było tygodnia, żeby Dean nie myślał o tym jakie miał szczęście mieć bohatera za ojca. Kogoś, kto naprawdę ratował ludzi. Jak pokręcony Superman. Dean nienawidził tego mężczyzny za każdy czerwony ślad na twarzy, ale nie mógł przestać go kochać. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak wszyscy których znają Johna myślą, że jest niesamowity. Dean nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Sam przez cały ten czas nie był świadomy tego, co się działo.

Był taki czas, krótki czas, kiedy Dean zastanawiał się, czy gdyby nie był takim złym dzieckiem, może nie byłby bity. Więc przez krótki czas Dean robił wszystko, co jego ojciec mu kazał, tak, jak on tego chciał. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak to go nie powstrzymywało. Nadal wpadał w szał w środku nocy. Nadal się na nim wyżywał.

Wtedy Dean zapomniał o doskonaleniu siebie, i skupił się na swoim bracie. Sam musiał być chroniony. Nie mógł mieć nic wspólnego z tym, co działo się z Deanem. Musiał żyć w słodkiej nieświadomości, dopóki Dean nie znajdzie sposobu, żeby ich stamtąd wydostać. Do tego czasu Dean starał się uczynić Sama bardziej posłusznym i mówił mu codziennie, żeby słuchał Taty, bo się zdenerwuje. Nic z tego nie docierało do Sama i żył dalej, nieustannie kłócąc się z bratem i ojcem. Zastanawiał się, czy Sam byłby bardziej posłuszny gdyby wiedział, że z każdą jego obelgą, silna dłoń uderzała Deana.

Czasami Dean dawał do zrozumienia, że coś jest nie tak. Czasami skrzywił się delikatnie lub uśmiechnął się za bardzo i Sam zauważył, zadając wszystkie niewłaściwe pytania. Dean chciał powiedzieć mu: nie, nie martwię się o tatę, tak, on wróci, ale nie ma odwagi. Zamiast tego pozwalał Samowi sądzić, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo o to w końcu chodziło, prawda? Chronić Sama i uratować go zanim tata zacznie krzywdzić również jego.

I to działało, przez chwilę. Dean jeździł na polowania z tatą i robił wszystko, czego on chciał będąc w swoim pijackim szale. Działało: Sam chodził do szkoły i siedział po uszy w zadaniach domowych. Biedny kujon o niczym nie wiedział, ciągle tylko narzekał na to, że co tydzień się przeprowadzają i nigdy nie został uderzony. Dean nie odzywał się gdy ojciec karał go za całą listę rzeczy, które on i Sam zrobili źle i przyjmował ciosy w ciszy. Przyjmował, a po pewnym czasie przestał.

Czasami Sam spał z nim w łóżku. Zawsze leżeli kilka centymetrów od siebie lub też tak daleko, na ile pozwalało im łóżko dnia, ale czasami Sam wsuwał się pod kołdrę, tłumiąc szloch i tak razem leżeli, w ciszy. Czasami zdarzało się to codziennie, przez tygodnie, czasem tylko przez kilka dni w miesiącu. W niektóre z dni Sam płakał, w niektóre płakali obaj. Za każdym razem Dean wiedział dlaczego. I za każdym razem rozwścieczało go to bardziej.

Którejś nocy Dean oddał. Oddał i, cholera, to była najszczęśliwsza noc od dziesięciu lat. Był z siebie dumny, może nawet bardziej, niż powinien być. Zamknął pijanego, płaczącego i krzyczącego ojca w motelowym pokoju. Dean jakby go nie słyszał. Czuł się lżej i był szczęśliwszy, i nie mógł doczekać się aż powie Samowi, że tej nocy nie będą płakać.

Gdy mył zęby zastanawiał się, czy jego ojciec czuł tę samą radość i dumę gdy co noc doprowadzał swoich synów do łez. Zastanawiał się, czy przez oddanie mu stawał się taki sam. Czy przez ignorowanie zawodzenia taty zza drzwi, był dokładnie taki, jak on, gdy Dean błagał go, żeby przestał już, nie robił tego. Nie powiedział Samowi, że pobił tatę.

Dean powiedział sobie, że nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci. Nigdy. Nie stanie się człowiekiem, którym był jego ojciec. Nie stanie się – nie mógłby zranić kogokolwiek w takim samym stopniu, pomimo wściekłości, pomimo płonącej w nim chęci zemsty. Pozostanie samotny. Nie mógłby nawet pozwolić sobie na dojście do momentu, w którym zapragnąłby mieć dzieci. Nie chciał zepsuć swoich dzieci. Nie chciał, żeby bały się go zamiast go kochać.

Być może to dobrze, że nigdy nie miał szansy nikomu tego zrobić. Być może będzie dalej jeździł z bratem. Od miasta do miasta, wsi do wsi, zapominając o koszmarach, które ich nawiedzały. Być może da radę zatrzymać te lata dla siebie i udawać – tylko udawać, bo to kłamstwo. Udawać, że nie jest człowiekiem, którym był jego ojciec ani osobą, którą on sam się stanie.

 

 


End file.
